


Drop, Davey

by gampcamp



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Reverse Age AU, dubcon, noncon, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gampcamp/pseuds/gampcamp
Summary: Max had no idea that hypnotism was a real thing. He also didn't know how much the thought of hypnotizing his least favorite camper turned him on.





	Drop, Davey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hypnosis fic. If the first chapter gets enough positive feedback I might continue it.

It was never meant to be anything more than a group outing. Max was never able to pass down the opportunity to grab drinks with Nikki and Neil when they have a rare night off from babysitting the little shits that are their campers. That was until he gets to The Only Bar and finds that some additional people were also invited, but at that point Max couldn’t bail without looking like an asshole. It’s not that he has any problems with Harrison, Nerris or Ered. It’s just that he didn’t think they were worth the effort required of a long-distance friendship once they were all too old to attend Camp Campbell. But since Neil and Harrison started dating and Nikki and the girls reconnected they’ve been intruding in on their group activities for weeks. Face-to-face with the five others, Max has little choice but to pull up a chair from a neighboring table and join the conversation.

“What took you so long?” Everyone was already well into their drinks as Max sat down. Nikki was the first to speak in between sips of her beverage. “Had to wait until Quarter Master was back from Spooky Island. Can’t leave the little shitheads unattended even when they’re asleep.” Nerris slides a light-colored beverage towards Max as he explains. He doesn’t hesitate to help himself to the butterscotch rum; it was cool of them to order his preferred drink for him ahead of time. Out of all of them there, he’s pretty sure that Nerris is the most tolerable. At least they aren’t a wannabe magician or a try-hard cool kid. “Dude, he _still_ goes there? What does he even do there?” Everyone gives their own theories as to what QM does as a response to Ered’s question but Max, the only one who knows the actual answers, prefers to keep that memory buried deep in his subconscious and remains quiet.

A drink and a half later, Max is beginning to loosen up. Everyone shares what they’ve been doing since the last time they all saw each other a week ago. Nikki asks about Harrison and his magic which elicits a tired groan from the gangly man. “Don’t encourage his stupid hobby, Nikki.”

“Thanks for asking! I actually have been learning some new tricks.” Harrison, completely ignoring his partner’s comment, excites at the question. “As you guys know, ever since I managed to make my brother reappear, I’ve lost some interest in magic. However! I stumbled upon a certain kind of magic that I never even considered performing before…” Everyone looks at the brunette, wide-eyed in anticipation. Raising his arms and wiggling his fingers, Harrison proudly gives them the answer. “Hypnosis!”

The table goes quiet. Then, Max erupts in a fit of laughter while Neil shakes his head. “Babe, that is ridiculous. No one here believes in magic but you, especially not something as ridiculous as hypnosis.”

Harrison drops his hands, frowning at the gangly man. “I thought you said you would try to support me more in my hobbies.”

“I did say that but I meant any hobby _other than_ doing magic tricks.”

Nikki leans forward and puts a hand atop of the magician’s. “Ignore these loser. I think it’s super cool that you’re learning how hypnotize people.”

Max snorts. “Of course you’d think mind control was a real thing, Nik.”

Harrison furrows his brow, redirecting his frown towards the Indian man on the opposite end of the table. “I’m not learning how to _mind control_ people, Max. I’m learning how to _hypnotize_ them.” The magician interprets the looks on everyone’s faces as confusion. “Hypnotism is the process of inducing someone into a state of unconsciousness and relaxation. As a result, the target is highly vulnerable and is incredibly responsive to suggestion. Mind control would be making the target person do whatever the person controlling them wants them to do where in hypnotism the target won’t do anything that they would be entirely opposed to doing.”

Eventually the conversation changes subjects from Harrison’s newfound interest in hypnotism to Nerris’ new idea for a Dungeons and Dragons campaign that involves ripped wolfmen and zombies. However, as the conversation jumps from person-to-person, Max’s mind isn’t following. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, the conversation from earlier really intrigued him. He always assumed that hypnotism was something that only happened in cartoons and on late-night television programs but now the thoughts fail to leave him. He wonders how it would feel to have someone succumb to a state of hypnosis by his hands, what he could convince them to do. The thoughts creep around his mind and he soon finds himself digging his phone out of his hoodie pocket. A quick glance around the table confirms that no one is interested in what Max is or isn’t doing and he unlocks his phone to open the search engine. Within seconds, a list of websites presents themselves and he starts reading.

With the councilors having another day full of camp-tivities tomorrow, the group of young adults decides to call it an early night. Neil hitches a ride back to the camp with Ered and the other girls since Harrison and him got into a passive-aggressive argument following the hypnosis conversation so that leaves Max alone, not that he minds. At quarter past eleven, Max is the last of the gang at the bar. Sliding into the driver’s seat of his rusty station wagon, the car’s engine soon roars to life. At the first traffic light, which there are an obnoxious amount of in small Sleepy Peaks, his hands reach and plug his AUX cord into his phone. The light flutter of excitement tickled his abdomen as the deep voice of another man talks through the speakers. “Hello my apprentice, welcome to the first installment of my Hypnosis for Beginners course…”


End file.
